Chocolates? I Prefer Corsets
by HongIce
Summary: Lukas likes corsets. Denmark finds out during a particularly boring meeting. Hong Kong and Iceland are curious as to why the two so suddenly left. So they follow them. Fluffy HongIce as a side pairing. DenNor smut.


**Title:** Chocolates? I Prefer Corsets

**Author:** If Only It Were Canon

**Rating:** M

**Genre(s):** Romance

**Summary:** Lukas likes corsets. Denmark finds out during a particularly boring meeting. Hong Kong and Iceland are curious as to why the two so suddenly left. So they follow them.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia, the world hasn't collapsed yet.

**A/N:** A valentine's gift-fic to my new friend Taylor. Lurve you -sqwuishes cheeks- ~! And I'm sorry if Norway seems un-Norway. It's to emphasis his impatience though so just wait and read the whole thing before commenting on how bad it is. I'm sorry it's too fast paced as well, I was shooting out stuff rapid fire. Ah holy shit, imagine the voice was Queen Maud. And I'm sorry, but it's like sudden sex and I've never actually written a sex scene before, ah sorry I don't have a large vocabulary for it; also, duly noted that I am a failure at dirty talk ORZ. Oh and contrary to the title there is no chocolate, sorry.

* * *

Lukas sighed, tapping out a quick paced rhythm on the mahogany table top. World Meetings were always like this, monotonous and quick to become a huge argument that would include almost every nation. Though he's loath to admit it, Norway does acknowledge he's succumbed to fighting just like them more often than not. But it was really the Dane's fault for dragging him into it by mentioning the Norwegian fjords. _No one_ was allowed to insult his beloved fjords, especially not England or America. What else was he supposed to do? So yeah maybe he could've possibly broken one of their arms or legs, but that didn't really matter because in the long run he'd proven that the fjords were not something to joke about. Once again Norway's mind wandered to what he'd rather be doing currently but couldn't during such an _important _meeting.

This was getting to be tortuous, how long was it till the break again? Checking his watch he nearly banged his head against the table, getting worried glances from his fellow Nordics as he clenched his fist and raised it as if he were intending to slam it on the table in frustration. Forty five minutes more of this horrible torture called a meeting, just great. But forty five minutes wasn't bad right? He could make it forty five minutes he told himself as he impatiently sat and waited bouncing his leg uncharacteristically; perhaps too loudly because other nations were shooting him strange glances.

* * *

Once the meeting had let out for break Norway was a blur, slamming his binder closed, grabbing his bag and running out like the devil was at his heels. He heard whispers from his fellow countries about his frantic behavior, but they gradually faded away as he continued to run to the empty room he'd looked around for fifteen minutes before the meeting, making sure most countries wouldn't inconvenience themselves going to. In other words, far far away from people he knew and the possibility of being found.

He stood there, for about a minute he's guessing before frantically opening his bag that he'd brought to hold his official papers and –corset. Yes, corset, Norway had a corset in his bag. Why, you ask? During the 19th century his queen consort Queen Maud was a supporter of corsets and had somehow convinced Norway to wear one in her presence. Though he hadn't liked it he couldn't disobey his queen's direct order. At first it was annoying, uncomfortable, far too tight and it made him walk funny but he never resented her for it. She absolutely adored corsetry, calling it a fine art and perfecting it herself. She was actually well acquainted with him and they took the time to talk together like old friends. She was a nice woman, full of vigor and life, though she could be serious when it concerned the wellbeing of Norway and his people. After a while, getting so used to it he almost enjoyed how the leather slid over his lithe form as his servants tightened the laces for his evening walk with the queen. After teaching himself how to tighten it himself with the door, he practiced for a while, his best constriction being a 5.5 inches. Soon he found himself putting it on even when the queen did not request his presence, sighing in pleasure as he tightened the laces himself. He was addicted to wearing it for quite a while, but soon enough he realized that he couldn't wear it for so long, after hearing the horrors humans have experienced at the hands of it. Yes he's no human, but he still cares and has self-restraint. So after Queen Muad's funeral, he took off the one he'd been wearing as a sign of respect and threw the rest in his closet away, though he's been regretting it for a long time.

This one is new though; this one is one he'd seen in a shop window a week ago and immediately bought it, innerly scolding himself afterwards for succumbing to his desires but still nonetheless happy with his purchase. He'd been planning on wearing it on Valentine's Day. No, not for anyone particularly special, well, maybe someone, but if he'd known there'd have been a sudden meeting he would've worn it sooner, but no, he had self restraint, poise, control. He wasn't a kinky sex fueled animal, so he would control himself. It was really well made though, beautiful almost. And it had been so long, ages ago since he'd last held one or worn one. Letting his fingers drift down and feel the material he sighed, he almost wanted to just slip it on right now and walk away from the meeting. It had light blue lace stretched out in front of the leather base, and it seemed a bit too feminine to be a male corset, Norway noted. Normally a male corset would be more under the breast area, or it'd be one of the vest ones that you wore normally on the outside, just like a vest, if a vest suffocated and constricted your chest that is. The unusually feminine part was that it nearly stretched over the breast area, leaving his nipples exposed, but everything under it, hidden in the corset. Maybe it was just meant for sex, which in that case, was perfect for Norway.

He couldn't resist just staring at it when he'd gotten home, just a bit afraid of touching it. What if he got addicted again? But after thinking it a bit through he was adamant about wearing it. Okay, maybe it was for someone, but that someone better be grateful otherwise Norway was going to strangle them with the corset's laces. But he wouldn't want to risk breaking the corset and having to replace the laces. Sigh, what a pity; well at least he could still kick the ever loving shit out of them.

He already felt humiliated enough by buying it, it'd be worse if Denmark didn't appreciate it. Norway nearly smacked his head at the thought; he'd been trying to not think about the Dane but since his mind relabeled the someone with Denmark he couldn't help but worry about what he would think. Sure Denmark had no modesty about these things and Lukas always thought he'd be into stuff like this, whips, gags the whole shebang, but what if he was repulsed by the fact that Norway even enjoyed wearing these, after hearing all the bad things on the news about it? Wait, since when did he care?

Shaking his head to clear his second thoughts he took off his cap and dropped it to the ground. Then he slipped off his shirt, letting it fall to the floor as well. Now that his top was bare he stretched a little as he prepared himself for the initial discomfort. It had been years after all, two centuries ago to be precise. He just hoped that he remembered the door knob method. Deftly he undid the knot and the corset visibly loosened up, now allowing Lukas to slip it over his almost feminine frame, shaped by years of corsetry.

It slipped on perfectly, as if it were custom made for him, strangely enough, but Lukas didn't mind. He was too busy reveling in the feeling again after so many years and the fact that he'd finally done it. It was cool against his skin, but pretty soon once he tightened it he was sure it would be hot instead, in more ways than one he hoped. He sighed to himself, well, here goes nothing. Taking a look at the mirror his fingers felt around the back of the corset where the laces were located, seeking the topmost ones that he hoped were already looped. Finding them and grappling to keep them in his hands, he sighed in relief, they were already looped like he had hoped.

Looking around to room for the closet door he had seen earlier, he spotted it and made his way over to it, holding on to the dangling laces. Taking one, he put it over one side of the doorknob, doing the same to the opposite on the other side. Now that he'd finished that, he'd arrived at the actual tightening part, and Lukas felt too excited about it for his own good, scolding himself for being so keyed up about it.

Testing it out a little, he walked forward so the laces were taut in the air as his distance from the closet door became longer. There was hardly any registration of pain in Norway's demeanor as he kept walking a little more, stopping when he realized he had gone far enough. Now his fingers wandered lazily towards the middle laces, stretching them out and walking a bit at the same time so they'd stay tight and keep the corset secure against him.

_Tighter_

Suddenly, he felt that this wasn't enough, this was too loose, and didn't fit right at all, though he was at about an average 3.7 inches. He continued to walk, taking short steps, each stride accentuated with a dull ache in his abdomen. It didn't hurt nearly as much as he thought it would after all these years. He was fine, in fact, he felt great. This was nothing compared to what he was normally able to do.

_This isn't tight enough_

That nagging voice Norway didn't realize was his own came back and he found himself listening to it, continuing to tighten the corset. Nothing was affecting him right now, and he almost yearned for the pain corsetry would normally bring. The main reason he enjoyed wearing corsets though was because of the actual pain and soreness. Maybe he was a masochist. Looking at his waist, he estimated it to be 5.4 now, a centimeter from his record. Seeing that made him continue his slow walk forwards, now feeling the ache returning full force so that it was nearly painful. After a few more steps, he checked again, it was about 6 inches, he'd passed his best constriction and that thought made him feel a bit proud.

_But it's still not enough_

Hearing that, Norway's small smile faltered, as he continued walking forward, now determined to appease the voice for some unknown reason. Panting slightly at the force he had to use to move forward he chanced a look at the string and door. It held up well, really well, a lot better than he'd expected it would. He paused again, listening for the voice and licking his chapped lips before sighing in relief as he walked back to slip the strings off the door knobs, being careful to stay rigid the whole time lest the tightened laces undo themselves. Slowly and shakily he took the looped strings and tied them together, wincing at the pressure it applied to his stomach as he pulled the end knot tight so it wouldn't undo itself.

Checking the watch on his wrist he froze, the break was nearly over and if he didn't get there on time people would suspect something was up, from his abnormal behavior to the lateness after break. Norway was always one to be prudent, and despised when people arrived at places late.

Well he was going to become a hypocrite if he didn't hurry and dress.

Quickly locating his cap and shirt on the floor he snatched them up, slipping on his shirt and smoothing it down, then deciding against it he ruffled it a bit, he didn't want anyone to see the corset he had on underneath.

Taking a quick breath to prepare himself for the walk back to the meeting room he closed the closet door and took a peek outside the room. No one was there, just a deserted hallway. Opening the door all the way now he took a tentative step out of the room. Now that the door wasn't there to keep him upright he had to walk normally and try to not bring suspicion towards himself with more unusual behavior. Taking another breath he started to walk, and to his mild surprise and pleasure, his habits had never left him. He walked just like normal, and the corset felt like a second skin, not the slightest bit of discomfort to his spine or ribs, not even an ache.

Feeling a bit more confident about himself now he walked briskly back to the meeting room, and just in time too, the talking was starting to wind down when he'd arrived because Finland was about to start his topic. Quickly heading towards his seat he got more strange glances from his fellow Nordics, but he stayed cool, he wasn't called stoic for nothing after all. "Where were you?" Iceland hissed under his breath, Norway was acting weird today for some reason and Iceland couldn't put his finger on the problem which annoyed him to no end. He was supposed to be Norway's younger brother, yet he couldn't tell what was up with him. Hong Kong stared placidly at him from his other side, his friend Iceland was pissed.

Meanwhile Denmark, on Norway's other side was having similar thoughts, though he wasn't annoyed, just curious. He had no doubt in his mind that if Norway had a problem he would handle it himself, besides, he was pretty sure Norway wouldn't want or need his help, he had too much pride for that. But Denmark still cared about Norway, no matter how much he pushed him away and that meant that Denmark would always be there for him. Even his failed attempts at seducing him didn't keep him away from Lukas for long.

Norway sat in his seat, acting like he usually would as he listened to Finland talk. For some strange reason there was no fighting today or anything of the sort. France, England and America weren't bickering and no one was even whispering. This was rather odd, but Norway did like this new calm and silence, perhaps they would get something done for once at these normally useless meetings. Maybe the reason for the silence though was because France, Britain and America were tied to their chairs and had their mouths duct taped and there was a suspicious Russia and China behind them with scissors and more tape, maybe.

The meeting went by for Norway without a hitch, and they were about 20 minutes in when all of a sudden, the thoughts he'd thought he'd silenced came back.

_This isn't satisfying at all . . . maybe, just a little more?_

And really thinking about it, these were his own thoughts and that worried him. Maybe he was right to be troubled about the addiction again. Squirming in his seat uncomfortably he grimaced, it felt like the whole corset would somehow slip off and the other countries would see, it wasn't tight enough.

_Not tight enough Lukas, you don't want the others to find out do you?_

No, he didn't, not after what he went through, and then he would have to somehow let Matthias know that he was doing this for his sake, without outright making a fool of himself of course. He was Norway; he was supposed to be calm, cold and collected, not nervous and anxious like this, an overall mess. And for some reason, he could almost hear his Queen tutting him, "Lukas I thought I taught you better; remember, poise and dignity is everything!"

What really wasn't helping was the fact that Matthias was once again attempting one of his sexual seduction plans on Lukas, oh the irony. Norway sat rigid in his seat as Denmark's hand went from his chair to Norway's leg, resisting the urge to slap Denmark like he normally would. He didn't want to end up being the one who disrupted the conference, it'd be degrading and Norway had a reputation to uphold. If only Matthias were more patient, maybe after this he'd be satisfied and would stop with his weird touching in public. Besides, it wasn't like they never had sex with each other before, in fact, they'd done it more times that either of them care to remember, it was just that Denmark was a horny bastard and Norway just wasn't in the mood usually.

His breaths became shallower as Denmark got closer to his abdomen and groin. The idiot was grinning like he'd just gotten the best present ever, great, more of the irony. Before he realized it he found himself standing up in his seat, cheeks burning as he calmly said that he needed to go to the bathroom. Not waiting for an answer he quickly ran out of the room, leaving behind a group of very shocked and dumbfounded nations. What had possessed Norway, the ice queen, to interrupt like that?

Denmark, even more so shocked at Lukas's actions that the others quickly excused himself as well as he ran out of the room and took off running in the direction he assumed Lukas had went. Did he go too far this time? Was Lukas really mad at him about this?

Iceland frowned worriedly as he saw the idiotic Dane run out of the room, chasing after his brother. Not if he had anything to say about it. Quickly, as the chatter level in the room rose over what had just transpired Iceland stood up and was about to run after them before feeling a hand on his shoulder. Looking behind him, it was Hong Kong, who said, "I'm like, coming with you. I don't want you to get lost or hurt."

Iceland merely nodded, cheeks flushed for some stupid reason. He sometimes hated what effect Hong Kong had on him, and sometimes, maybe he liked it, but he wasn't going to admit that anytime soon. Then quickly, without a thought to what he was doing, Iceland grabbed Hong Kong's hand as he pulled him along to make sure his brother was okay, he could follow the sound of Matthias's footsteps, they were always loud so no problem there. It wasn't that Iceland didn't trust Denmark to take care of Norway; he'd proven that he cared about Lukas many times during their Viking days. But he just had to make sure Norway was alright, he was his big brother, even if Iceland didn't like admitting it. "So, Iceland, how do you feel now?" Xiang asked, his usual question that Iceland never answered, but this time that wasn't the case.

"Honestly? I'm kind of worried, my brother seems out of it and I don't like it when he's hurt," Iceland said worriedly, biting his bottom lip. Hong Kong looked at him surprised; of course he knew he cared about his brother, but Iceland never cared to answer his question before. "Ice, like, he's gonna be alright, he isn't Norway for nothing ya know?" Hong Kong said in a vain attempt to soothe Iceland.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that," Iceland said, still unsure.

"I promise when we get there your brother will be fine, he's strong," Hong Kong knew it was stupid to promise such a thing. It wasn't like he could guarantee it for Iceland, but he'd do anything to comfort his long time friend. "I sure hope you're right Hong," Iceland sighed worriedly as Hong Kong gave his hand a slight squeeze.

* * *

Denmark kept running, so sure he'd find Norway. Now he was genuinely worried, Norway hadn't slapped him away like he normally would, granted that'd bring attention to himself but still! And what was that strange thing he felt underneath Norway's thin shirt? Obviously it wasn't his skin, but it was too firm to be an undershirt. And Norway had looked a bit more feminine than usual; his waist was curved a little too obviously. Denmark though, was not a very smart person and probably wouldn't figure things out like this until he had it right in front of him. And it looks like that moment is about to come soon enough because Denmark was now standing before the room that Norway had used during the break to put his corset on. He'd long since passed the bathrooms and that made him suspicious.

Tentatively he cracked open the door just slightly and looked around the room. Silent, then, some gasping breathes, now he was worried. The breathes sounded labored, as if the person was in pain, oh gosh what if it was Lukas and he was being hurt by someone at this very moment?! Deeming this to be perfectly acceptable excuse for slamming the door open and startling Lukas from his task, he did just that and nearly tripped over Norway's shirt. "Lukas, I'm here to help save you!" He yelled before getting cut off mid-sentence by Norway himself who'd slapped a hand over his mouth. "What the hell are you doing here Anko?!" Norway asked, sounding maybe a little half crazed, and that was when Denmark finally noticed what the difference was.

"Norway, are you wearing a corset?"

Silence and no answer to his question. This was a little unnerving to say the least. Finally, after about a minute of silence Norway answered him, "Yes, so what if I am?"

Dead, Denmark was dead. He didn't know what the right thing to say was and he found himself racking his brain for the best way to answer without any getting any fatal injuries. As he was panicking he hadn't realized Norway had closed to doors and sat down next to him. "So Den," Norway practically purred as he straddled Denmark, "Tell me, what do you think of it?" Now he had Matthias's full attention as he lay on Denmark's chest, sighing and drawing unseen symbols on his chest and going lower and lower with each. Now there was a bit of discomfort down there and Norway was not helping by licking and biting Denmark's fingers one by one. Without any warning Norway leapt forward and kissed Matthias, none too gently, gripping his hair as he grinded against Denmark's erection. This time it was Norway who couldn't keep his hands to himself as he started to forcefully unbutton Denmark's shirt, at the same time jamming his tongue into Matthias's mouth.

"Mm, Matthias, I asked you; what do you think of my corset?" Lukas murmured in-between kisses as his hands finished taking off his shirt and starting working on his pants, but not really, just fiddling with the buttons. "What do I think? I think you look fucking sexy," Denmark growled as he captured Norway's lips again with a bruising kiss, now he really couldn't deny that he was aroused by how Norway was acting. This was Norway when he wanted to have sex, and it seemed like he really wanted it. Both had completely forgotten that they were in an empty unlocked room in a building where the World Meeting was being held for the week. "You know, I think, we should play a game," Norway chuckled, as he got off Denmark and stood up, wearing his corset and pants that Denmark thought needed to come off. Walking over to a table Denmark hadn't noticed upon his entry and swaying his hips seductively, Norway picked up what looked to be a – riding crop. "And if you don't play along, I might just have to punish you," Norway smirked, smacking the whip like object against his left hand, leaving a red mark, though he didn't flinch or falter once. "Unless of course," Norway said seductively as he trailed the riding crop down Denmark's abdomen before delivering a slight hit to which Matthias flinched back a bit at the unexpected pain, "you like punishment. Now, be a dear put your hands behind you back for me, oh and your legs too."

Denmark did everything as told, not because he was afraid of the riding crop, more like because he wanted Norway right the fuck now. But apparently that wish wasn't going to come true anytime soon because Norway was now tying his hands together with a ripped shirt sleeve and doing the same to his legs, rendering him immobile and at the mercy of a kinky, horny, sex driven Norway.

And this was the scene Hong Kong and Iceland were greeted with before promptly covering their eyes and screaming silent screams of horror that neither Denmark or Norway noticed or cared to hear. And then promptly fainting in each other's arms.

Walking a little ways off where Denmark could still see him, but wasn't able to reach him, Norway slowly slipped off the pants that infuriated Denmark so. "Panties," Matthias breathed out, Lukas was wearing panties underneath his pants. Seeing Lukas in panties and a corset made the tightening in his pants even more unbearable. "And this is all you'll see, for now," Norway said, the smirk that told Denmark that Norway was in control was evident in his voice as he pulled on a pair of booty shorts and striped stockings. If every Valentine's Day was like this then Denmark was declaring this his favorite holiday. "Fuck Norge, are we going to get to the good stuff or not?" Matthias said, slightly struggling with his bonds before freezing as he felt Norway undoing the button on his pants and letting his erection show. "Shameless aren't you? Not even turning away as I do this?" Norway said thoughtfully as he palmed him outside Matthias's boxers. After torturing him with that for a while Norway finally pulled down Denmark's boxers for real, lightly flicking the hard shaft as he listened for a hiss from Denmark and an urgent comment for him to get on with it. "Fuck, Lukas, don't drag your little game out for so long, otherwise I think I might just break the rules," Denmark hissed out between clenched teeth, his fingernails biting into his palm. Norway smirked a little, just like he thought it would play out.

He pretended to ignore Denmark, taking the riding crop and running it up and down Denmark's shaft as he watched Matthias squirm. He was completely at his mercy now and Norway was damn well going to enjoy it. "Do you really want it Denny? Really? Then tell me what you will do to me when I untie you," Norway whispered into Denmark's ear. "I'm going to fucking punish you for making me wait first, then I think I'll fuck your brains out, or at least till you can't walk normally for a week," Denmark answered, and apparently that was the correct answer because Norway was finally paying attention to the area that was in desperate need of consideration. "You know, you could still fuck me, but I'm going to be the one in charge," Lukas said with a smirk. Matthias bit back his retort in favor of a loud moan as Norway's mouth engulfed him to the hilt, deep-throating him. "Fuck Norway, you couldn't have done this sooner?!" Denmark said, panting and watching Norway pleasure him. He muffled his gasp as Norway stopped, his dick, which had previously been in Norway's hot mouth was now exposed to the cold air conditioned air as Lukas instead stopped sucking in favor of licking his member and fondling his balls. Beads of pre-cum gathered at the tip and slid down but never made it to the ground because Lukas licked them up, making a long trail of saliva from the bottom to top. "You know, I think that's enough," Norway said as he poked the slit on top of the head, watching the precum slid down and not bothering to lick it up this time around. Norway now sat straight up on Matthias's chest, letting his hands meld into the muscle. "Were you lying when you said you were going to fuck my brains out and make sure I can't walk for a week? Because if you are lying, this torture is going to continue, but maybe, next time I won't be so generous," Norway drawled as he headed back to the table that held his torture devices. Holding up a plug and gag ball he turned and smiled at Matthias, "Don't lie to me Matthias because I swear I will make it worse each time around."

Denmark gulped nervously, but answered with a firm, "Don't take my comment so lightly Norge, I can torture you as well, revenge for what you did." He took pleasure in the fact that he wasn't the only one aroused by all this, seeing the obvious bulge Lukas had underneath his panties and booty shorts. But damn it all Norway had great self control.

"Hm, really? Can it be guaranteed that this 'revenge' will be painless?" Norway said, smirking as he played with the other toys on the table. "Not painless, but I'm going to make you scream and cry and beg for more," Denmark said cockily, "Don't play me for a fool Norge, you've known me long enough."

"Good, I never wanted painless, in fact I want to bleed. I want you to make me scream and sob and cry," Lukas replied, adding emphasis to the actions he wanted happen to him with a swift thwack on his palm with another riding crop, "And if you don't satisfy me, well, I have plenty of toys to last us all day."

"Untie me and we'll see if I can sate your hunger," Denmark growled as he once again struggled with his bonds. "Tsk tsk tsk, silly Denny, here let me," Norway said, bending to the ground as he deftly undid the knot he'd tied in the first place. Stretching his arms and fingers, Denmark then untied his legs and stood up, Norway rising with him. "So, are you going to make good on your claim?" Norway said before immediately being grabbed and kissed by Matthias whose fingers were digging into his waist and the corset only emphasized the pressure put on it already.

"God Norge you're a sexy bitch, I'm tempted to just fuck you into the nearest wall right now," Denmark mumbled into their kiss. Norway, who had heard and understood everything he'd said, quickly stopped him by putting a hand to his chest, "Then why don't you do just that? I could care less, as long as you meet my criteria."

"Really?" Denmark asked skeptically, getting an affirmative nod in response, "Let me think, okay bleeding, screaming, crying and something I can't put my finger on." He was purposely acting like this wasn't he? To piss Norway off? Well it worked.

"Just fuck me already," Norway hissed, grabbing Denmark's cock and giving it a firm squeeze. That did it; before he could register anything Lukas found himself plastered to the wall and looking up he saw Matthias breathing harshly as he scrutinized him. "Turn around Lukas," he growled, not even waiting for Norway to do it himself as he forcefully pushed him against the wall with his ass facing Denmark. "Eager to please huh?" Norway said, still smirking, Denmark wasn't all talk, that he knew, but he doubted Denmark would actually meet his demands for blood and pain. And that warranted his next action. Quickly he flipped himself back again so he was facing Denmark. Forcefully he shoved Denmark down, Norway wasn't weak after all, and he straddled him, oddly looking similar to how they were in the beginning. "Hey Den, want a show?" Norway whispered into Denmark's ear as he saw those wide energetic blue eyes searching his own dull blue ones, "then you better stay the fuck down."

Standing up again but keeping a heeled boot to Denmark's chest he started to unbutton the booty shorts, slowly sliding them down over his stockings. Lifting his foot off his chest for few moments to slip them off he haphazardly threw them to the side. Bending down he leisurely slipped off his right stocking, slipping off his boot in the process. Doing the same to the other side he also threw them to the side, landing in a heap with the shorts. "I'm not going to take off my panties either," he drawled, languidly licking his pointer finger and coating it with his own saliva while Matthias lay frozen on the ground and Lukas looked at him with lusty half-lidded eyes. Deciding to follow Lukas's advice he stayed put, not moving as he just watched, which was exactly what Norway wanted him to do now.

Putting a hand between his legs he pulled the panties to the side as his other hand with the slicked finger was pushed into his own tight hole. Oh god, Lukas was finger fucking himself in front of Matthias and all he could do was lay there and watch. Without warning there were all of a sudden three fingers in him and Lukas didn't look like he was in an ounce of pain, in fact he looked like this was pleasurable, rutting against three, no four of his fingers. Quickly with gasping breath he took them out with a pop and situated himself above Matthias's hard cock. "God I'm going to regret this aren't I?" He said, as if speaking to himself, but Denmark didn't interrupt, only watched, as Lukas lowered himself onto Matthias's member. No hint of pain showing on his face at all, even when Denmark himself could feel the blood dripping down his cock. But still he didn't interrupt, only watched and waited. Norway wanted to do this, and that was okay because he could accept it, no matter how much of a masochist Norway was. Finally he dropped all the way down, sitting on Matthias's chest looking so fuckable Denmark just wanted to pound into him, but who knew what Norway would do if he disobeyed. Lukas shifted around uncomfortably, biting his bottom lip at the pain, tears nearly running down his cheeks. Denmark took his hand and wiped them away giving Lukas a loving look which seemed to help.

Letting out a breathy sigh Lukas proceeded to move, up and down, slowly, so he'd feel every bit of pain there was to feel. He wanted to scream and sob and bleed like he had said earlier and he meant every word of it, but before he could do that he'd have to adjust to the pain first. Denmark groaned from underneath him as Lukas moved agonizingly slowly on top of him. It took a lot of self restraint for him to not just fuck him senseless. Finally after what seemed like an hour of torture Lukas started to move at a reasonable pace, he himself joining Matthias in his moans that kept getting louder and louder.

They fucked like animals and each instinctively knew when their partner was going up or down. So when Lukas went down, Matthias thrusted up to meet him. It didn't matter to Lukas when Matthias still hadn't found his prostate; all he could concentrate on now was the pain that felt so wonderful. He was glad that they were both happy with this arrangement, Lukas searching for more pain and Matthias looking for more pleasure. He wasn't able to arch his back though, no matter how much force he put into it, and this was the point where he regretted wearing the corset.

* * *

They didn't know how much time had passed, but it seemed that in the span of the time Denmark and Norway were fucking Iceland and Hong Kong both woke up in a daze.

"Where are we?" Iceland grumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"I don't have a clue," Hong Kong groaned rubbing his back, had they been sleeping on the floor in a hallway? God Iceland was a lot heavier than he looked, "Weren't we like looking for Norway and Denmark?"

"Holy shit Hong Kong shut up!" Iceland whisper yelled as he covered Hong Kong's mouth, "Oh my god do you not remember anything? I think we passed out because we saw something, and I'm not repeating what I saw."

"Oh, OH!" Hong Kong whispered as he blushed, that was not something he thought he'd see when he went along with Iceland, "Oh my god, do you think they're finished?!"

"I don't want to know," Iceland blanched, shaking his head to rid himself of the images, "Let's just go, obviously Norway is alright if he can still do _that_."

Before waiting for Xiang's answer Emil quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the door, in his haste he tripped, sending them both sprawling on the floor. "How the hell do we just end up in these situations?" Hong Kong sighed from above him. Wait, above him?! Slowly blinking open his eyes, Iceland blushed even worse than before because they were now in a very awkward position. Hong Kong was on top of Iceland with his arms in on the sides of Iceland's body. "Maybe not all of Japan's mangas are bullshit," Hong Kong said, chuckling, it didn't seem he was embarrassed about their predicament at all!

"You know this is the part where I'm supposed to kiss you right?" Xiang smirked as he grabbed Iceland's wrists and pinned him to the floor. Iceland squirmed in discomfort and embarrassment, why does this always happen to them? Iceland opened his mouth to complain but before any words actually came out they were quieted with a kiss. Hong Kong was kissing him, Hong Kong was kissing him. _Hong Kong was kissing him_?! This had never happened before in their relationship and obviously it felt strange to know that you were basically kissing your best friend.

When it was over, Hong Kong looked at Iceland disappointedly as he stood up. "So like, nothing?" Hong Kong said, sighing unhappily with a small frown, "I guess I expected as much though so if you never want to talk to me again after this it's okay, I like get it–," Hong Kong said, pausing midsentence as his eyes widened, Iceland was kissing him back now. Okay, maybe this was just a weird ass dream he was having. Seeing his best friend's older brother and his boyfriend fuck and having Iceland kiss him was all just a dream. He needed to ask China about some medicine for this. "You should shut up," Iceland said breathily as he released the front of Hong Kong's shirt that he'd been gripping, "Let's go." Hong Kong just smiled cheekily as he ran to catch up with a speed walking Iceland.

"So like does that mean that I can grope your ass in public?"

"No."

* * *

"Mm, Denmark, get the fuck up, I think the meeting's over," Norway said, sighing as he played with the Dane's mussed hair. "I'm tired Norge," Denmark whined in reply as he rubbed lazily at his eyes.

"I swear Anko if you don't get up now we are never doing that again."

Well that did it. Denmark was up in a flash and eagerly pulling on his clothes. "So does that mean we're going to do it when we get home?"

"We'll see," Norway smirked, as he slipped on his shirt, "I still haven't exhausted all my toys yet."

Denmark paled in response, "H-how about we leave those out and just have normal sex, with lube."

"Fine, fine, you're such a priss Matthias," Norway sighed as he packed up everything, grimacing at the mess they'd made, "We should clean up too."

"Duly noted," Matthias said as he headed towards the bathrooms to get some paper towels and a mop.

"You know everyone probably thinks we're dead or something right?"

"I know,"

"So are we going back to the meeting to tell them we're still alive?"

"Hell no, we are going home right after we clean up this mess," Denmark yelled, apparently very eager to go home.

"Are you always this horny?" Norway said once again returning to his usual monotone he spoke in normally.

"Only for you babe," Matthias chuckled as he kissed Norway's cheek.

"Shut up," Norway said, though Denmark could hear the teasing in his voice.

And in their moment of after-sex they'd completely forgotten about Iceland who was supposed to be staying at Norway's house for the week. Lucky Hong Kong.


End file.
